


Баллада Марис из оперы "Летучий Чиссляндец"

by foxwithpretzel, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Parody, Song Parody, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Местами кажется, что Траун из девятнадцатого века. Но ведь и Марис тоже оттуда!Оригинал. Текст на русском с немецким оригинальным текстом.Sometimes it seems that Thrawn is a 19-th century man. But so is Maris. Enter Maris' ballad from the "Flying Chissman", the parody ofSenta's balladfrom Wagner's "Flying Dutchman". Text is in Russian, with German original for those who wish to sing along and better understand the rhyme.





	Баллада Марис из оперы "Летучий Чиссляндец"

ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА:  
Марис  
хор рыбацких лодок

* * *

**Марис**  
Йо-хо-хо-хи! Йо-хо-хо-хи! Йо-хо-хо-хи! Йо-хо-хо-хи!  
Корабль в небе ты встречал —  
Traft ihr das Schiff im Meere an,  
На черном дне химеры пасть?  
blutrot die Segel, schwarz der Mast?  
На мостике гранд-адмирал —  
Auf hohem Bord der bleiche Mann,  
Пронзает тьму взгляд красных глаз.  
des Schiffes Herr, wacht ohne Rast.

Хой! — Пыль от звезд летит! — Йо-хо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — Wie saust der Wind! — Johohoe!  
Хой! — Сияет на борту! — Йо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — Wie pleift's im Tau! — Johohe!  
Хой! — Несет его небесный кит,  
Hui! — Wie ein Pfeil fliegt er hin,  
Не выбраться из пут!  
ohne Ziel, ohne Rast, ohne Ruh'!

Но сможет синий человек  
Doch kann dem bleichen Manne  
Поймать попутный ветер,  
Erlösung einstens noch werden,  
Если корабль замедлит бег,  
fünd' er ein Weib, das bis in den Tod  
И девушку он встретит!  
getreu ihm auf Erden!

 

Ах, хочешь, синий адмирал,  
Ach! wann wirst du, bleicher Seemann,   
Её найти?  
Sie finden?  
Чтоб Ксиллу, приняв её дар,  
Betet zum Himmel, daß bald ein Weib  
Спасти!  
Treue ihm halt'!

II.  
Гордыней хладной ослеплен,  
Bei bösem Wind und Sturmes wut  
Давил мятеж в чужом краю,  
umsegeln wollt' er einst ein Kap;  
В сердцах поклялся ситху он:  
er flucht' und schwur mit tollem Mut:  
"Победе вечность отдаю!"  
In Ewigkeit laß ' ich nicht ab!  
Хой! — Бенду слова те услыхал! — Йо-хо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — Und Satan hört's! — Johohe!  
Хой! — И пораженье предсказал — Йо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — nahm ihm bei'm Wort! — Johohe!  
Кто сжал в объятьях — кит иль спрут? —  
Hui! — und verdammt zieht er nun  
"Химеру" в бездну утянул!  
durch das Meer ohne Rast, ohne Ruh'!

Несчастный синий человек,  
Doch, daß der arme Mann'  
Покоя не найдёт на свете  
noch Erlösung fünde auf Erden,  
И не отыщет дом вовек,  
zeigt' Gottes Engel an,  
Если любовь не встретит!  
wie sein Heil ihm einst könnte werden.

Ах, можешь, грустный адмирал,  
Ach, könntest du, bleicher Seemann,  
Её найти!  
es finden!  
Чтоб Ксиллу, приняв её дар,  
Betet zum Himmel, daß bald ein Weib  
Спасти!  
Treue ihm halt'!

III.  
Бенду проклятье чтобы снять,  
Vor Anker alle sieben Jahr',  
Должна быть дева влюблена:  
ein Weib zu frei'n, geht er ans Land:  
Но сердце в жертву отдавать  
er freite alle sieben Jahr',  
Не хочет ни одна.  
noch nie ein treues Weib er fand.  
Хой! — Вновь космоса простор! — Йо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — Die Segel auf! Johohe!  
Хой! — И вновь сжимает спрут! — Йо-хо-хи!  
Hui! — Den Anker los! Johohe!  
Хой! — Любовь и верность, честь и долг  
Hui! — Falsche Lieb', falsche Treu',  
Нигде его не ждут!  
Auf, in See, ohne Rast, ohne Ruh!

 

**Хор рыбацких лодок**  
Ах, где она?  
Ach, wo weilt sie,  
Спасти тебя она готова?  
die dir Gottes Engel einst könnte zeigen?  
Где ждет она?  
Wo triffst du sie,  
С кем путь домой отыщешь снова?  
die bis in den Tod dein bleibe treu eigen?

**Марис**  
Спасу тебя, о Траун, мой милый!  
Ich sei's, die dich durch ihre Treu' erlöse!  
Отыщем вместе путь до Ксиллы!  
Mög' Gottes Engel mich dir zeigen!  
Не помешают нам пурргилы!  
Durch mich sollst du das Heil erreichen!

последняя строфа, альтернатива  


Я проложу маршрут по звёздам!  
Ich sei's, die dich durch ihre Treu' erlöse!  
Найду до Ксиллы путь во мраке!  
Mög' Gottes Engel mich dir zeigen!  
Пурргилы разлетятся в страхе!  
Durch mich sollst du das Heil erreichen!

 **Хор рыбацких лодок**  
О, Марис! Сила, помоги!  
Hilf, Himmel! Senta! Senta!


End file.
